V
SPOILERS AHEAD, READ AT YOUR OWN DISCRETION! V''' (real name: '''Jihyun Kim) is one of the characters in Mystic Messenger who is not available to play with. He is the current head of the RFA but he is often offline because of his trips as a photographer. V was the fiance of Rika. V is a person who often works with Seven together and keeps things as a secret to the RFA members. He used to be childhood friends with Jumin, as Jumin stated that V and him used to go to the same church and V talking about their schooling times together. Personality V is a person who respects one's privacy. This can be seen when he did not know Rika's password even though the apartment was under his name. He is also the type who keeps everything to himself, to the point where he would rather live with the burden of all his secrets than tell the other RFA members. He does not tell Seven all his secrets until he had no choice. In addition, he is a very loyal person. Although Rika suffered from aphasia and depression with her twisted personality, he never left her and even said, "Even if you strangle my neck, blind my eyes and break my limbs... I will still love you." V is also someone who hates getting innocent lives involved in his problems. He became a mole in Mint Eye in order to watch over Rika so she wouldn't target the other RFA members. He feels extremely guilty over Rika brainwashing Saeran, Seven's innocent younger twin brother, and begs Rika not to involve any more innocent lives in her goal at Mint Eye. He was also concerned about the main character's safety; if he hadn't accepted her into the RFA in the prologue chat, V believed she would've been targeted by Rika as a result. Appearance He is a tall young man with light teal hair and eyes. He is seen wearing a simple grey top, light grey blazer and black pants with laced boots. He also wears dark, round sunglasses, most of the time. Background Story As a child, V grew up in a wealthy family. Not much is known about him because he is known to be very secretive. V and Jumin have known each other since childhood for 20 years due to him being neglected by his family during his younger days. Jumin notes that his parents were 'quite strange, but probably because there were artists'. V also appears to have a rather strong connection with Seven, always calling him by his baptismal name Luciel, and only tells specific things to him. Additionally, he had the intention to marry Rika before she passed away. Not much is known about what he did between his childhood and the events revolving around the RFA except making a close friend named Rui. SECRET 001 SPOILERS AHEAD, READ AT YOUR OWN DISCRETION! In this "After Ending", it is shown that V met Rika during an art exhibition. He stared that Rika had been coming for two days and there she stood for many hours looking at the photograph he took. Rika then complimented his work, staring that the pictures he took always warmed her heart. He decided to give the photo to Rika as a gift without any cost for it. She declined the offer saying that she couldn't accept such a beautiful piece without payment for it. In the end, it was decided by V that Rika would buy coffee for him after the exhibition and he would give her the picture. |image= After a few episodes, it will then be revealed that Rika is actually the leader of the intelligence agency by the name of Minteye. She held a grudge against V because V was against Rika's ideals of a happier world (he called it a 'dictatorship'). Rika thought V would tell the other members about how she tried to steal the classified information she kept in her apartment. The deterioration of Rika's mental health finally culminated in Rika attacking V, giving him the eye injury that would eventually turn him blind. With that, Rika left V in order to fully pursue her goal at Mint Eye. V couldn't tell the RFA members about Rika's true colors because he was scared that Rika would involve them if they knew, so he covered up her absence by lying and saying that Rika committed suicide instead. V's involvement in Mint Eye is also finally revealed. The reason why he hasn't been active in the chatrooms anymore was because V had been undercover at Mint Eye in order to gather information about the cult. Rika found out about this, calling V a traitor and threatened to have him killed in front of the cult because she thought V cared more about protecting the RFA than about her. Saeran sensed that Rika was very displeased with V's presence in the cult, leading him to believe that V didn't belong in their 'paradise'. In the 6th episode, Saeran began to feel pain in his head and started screaming at Rika for betraying him by letting Saeyoung join the everlasting party of Magenta. He claimed that his savior's change was due to V's involvement. In the end, V was shot to death. Connections 707 707, V, and Rika all attended the same church when they were younger. V was there when 707 was baptized under the name Luciel. The other RFA members always said V talked to 707 about everything, but V never told him about Rika brainwashing Saeran or Saeran's involvement with Mint Eye. It's this secret that would cause 707 to not only completely distrust V, but also accuse V of putting Saeran in danger. Even after 707 denounces V, V still loved and cared about Seven like he was a son. He showed deep concern in Secret 001, when he found 707 injured with the main character, Saeran, and Vanderwood. V also tried to convince Rika not to kill 707 because he still considered Seven innocent and didn't want to involve him in Rika's plans, much to the displeasure of Saeran. At V's funeral, 707 tells V not to be lonely in the afterlife; he also states that V shouldn't worry about protecting anyone anymore so he could finally live a more selfish life, in contrast to how V lived when he was alive where he constantly shouldered the responsibility of others' actions and devoted the last years of his life trying to protect everyone. Rika V loved Rika dearly, even up to his eventual death. He made several comments in Secret 001 about her 'innocent soul', and saw her as his sun. When he realized that she was hiding her mental illness, he tried to persuade her to stick to her treatment. As their relationship continued, Rika became more and more paranoid towards V, who continued to try and support Rika despite Rika rejecting her treatment. Even when Rika injured his eyes, V never held it against Rika, stating that he would always love her no matter how long he waited. V felt immense guilt over Rika's deteriorated mental health to the point where he hid it because he felt solely responsible for her becoming the person she is today. He also felt guilty knowing about Saeran being brainwashed because he knew it was Rika who caused the change in Saeran and he couldn't do anything about it. Yoosung Yoosung distrusted V, eventually going so far as to hate him after Rika's suicide because Yoosung thought V was trying to get rid of Rika's existence in RFA and moved on from her drastically. At V's funeral, Yoosung states that he finally forgives V, although he still doesn't know if V truly loved Rika. Jumin Han V and Jumin are childhood friends. They grew up in the same neighborhood together and are incredibly close. V was also the one who gave and named Jumin's prized pet, Elizabeth 3rd. Jumin respects V's judgement, as seen when Jumin automatically accepts the main character into the RFA when V gives his approval. Jumin was the only RFA member who trusted V after V left the RFA in 707's route, actively searching for V afterwards. When 'V' (actually Seven who was using V's phone) sends the RFA members coordinates to where they're being captured, Jumin insists on taking a helicopter to where V is himself. At V's funeral, Jumin states that V was 'a good friend, a good teacher, and a mirror of truth'. He also states that he would never forgive V for leaving them the way he did, although it's implied that Jumin knows the truth behind V's actual death. Jaehee Kang Jaehee is very respectful towards V, praising his photography skills. V, in turn, praises Jaehee's hard work in helping with organizing the last RFA party. At V's funeral, she states that he was like a role model to her. Zen Zen shows a huge amount of respect towards V since V and Rika were the ones who introduced him to the 'family' that is the RFA. He calls V a 'warm and fair person' at V's funeral. Trivia *V became blind due to Rika injuring his eye in order to 'test' V's love for her. *V was also under a cult named Minteye in order to protect the other RFA members from being brainwashed by Rika and to gather information about Rika's movements. *V was shot by Saeran who claimed that V had ruined his whole life. *Unlike Rika's unofficial suicide, V had a proper funeral with his dead body. *It's implied that only Zen and Yoosung were told that V committed suicide, instead of the truth (that is, V was murdered by Saeran). *V was the one who named Elizabeth 3rd. Category:Characters Category:Male